Good And Evil
by ArchAngelCayta
Summary: Sequal to Angel of Death. Sixteen Years after the Etermination Michael and Cayta are still in love. When Nightmares start in inturuppt Cayta and the escape of Michael's youngest brother forces them back to earth, where Cayta faces her biggest fear Herself
1. Chapter 1

Good and Evil

Alrighty sequel time this is for Cayta and Michael,…

_I walked through this dark place again, it was the setting that I had been having for three weeks, "My Cayta, You have failed, everything that you have worked for is nothing, you are nothing, you are worthless to the heavens."_

_I try to run but my legs wont move me "You don't deserve your spot in the heavens, you have given up the child." The voice is firmiliar, I hadn't heard in so long but I still know who it is and I still very much hate him._

"_I would never give up the child!"_

"_But my dear, you just have, and you have given up your soul, you have given everything to me."_

_He stays in the shadows "You were always weak, always hiding behind my brother like a lost puppy, how sad."_

"_I can hold my own!"_

"_Obviously you cant, the child is dead, you gave him up and you cant protect your dear Michael for anything."_

_Even though his voice is so different he emerges from the shadows and ends up looking like the man that I love "Michael…"_

"_You have disappointed me Cayta."_

_He attacks with his sword._

I woke with a jolt, my face covered in sweat, my breathing irregular, my heart wouldn't slow down, my face after that dream was always tear stained I feared the worse, I took a deep breath but it never helped, I started to shake again "Cayta?" the groggy accented voice made me jump slightly until I finally realized where I was, I was back with him at our chamber in his bed, next to him, "Are you alright?" He sat up and touched my hair.

I didn't make any movement "I had a nightmare again." I said.

i am starting to worry about you Cayta, this is the third time this week, not to mention the three weeks that this has happened." He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead. I ran a hand threw my hair and took a deep breath "I am sorry I woke you, Michael." Was all I said.

He wrapped his arms around my stomach and drew his wings around me "Lay back down."

I did as he said, I felt warmth and comfort when I slept with him, I looked at his face he kissed me on the lips "I love you." He said

I looked at his eyes, and smiled "I love you back.

I rolled back over on my side and felt his chest on my back, his breathing was comforting to me, his wings were the perfect blanket, he kissed the back of my neck before going right back to sleep, this was the moment that I cherished the most, the nights that Michael was there, he was my comfort, my companion, my love.

It had been sixteen years since the extermination it was heard to believe Michael had his spot in heaven again as one of his top generals, I took his side, he was my companion after all. My energy grew and I became the full angel of Death. Gabriel however was no where to be found after, he had been sent into exile but that was years ago, he could have been forgiven. Near morning I was able to get away, I watched Michael's sleeping form and I smiled "Who ever thought that someone so perfect could be mine."

I walked out to my favorite spot to watch the sunrise. I looked over the edge at the earth, the people that I met, Charlie, Jeep, they lived there life on the earth with the child, he had grown up to be a handsome young man, and a good boy, I had to admit sometimes that I missed the earth. "There must be something wrong, your even awake before me." I jumped again at Michal's voice. "Your jumpy too." He walked over and kissed my shoulder "I wish you would tell me what is wrong Cayta."

"I don't want to worry you Michael, this thing with Gabriel has stressed you and your job up here trying to keep the Messiah safe, I just don't want to put too much on you."

"I made the decision when you were made that I would help you in any way that I could." He kissed my shoulder again and stepped back so that my wings could be set free. I walked over and wrapped my arms around him "I know, and I do trust you do not get me wrong."

He kissed my forehead, right as I was really about to tell him "Good Morning Michael, Cayta."

Michael turned at one of his soldiers, Michael was the perfect general, It made me proud. "Good morning, news?"

"Father wishes to speak with you both."

Michael's brow furrowed "Both of us?"

"Yes."

Both of us flew together to the temple, the largest building of the heavens, pure white and gold, no doors but sheets, it was beautiful, the home of our father was the most lovely of the heavens, next to Mine and Michaels, I fallowed Michael into the temple and kneeled in front of the father "Stand my children."

Michael and I stood "Is there any news?"

Michael shook his head "No father there is none, we cannot find him anywhere."

"Can you sense him at all Cayta?"

I shook my head "No Father, and that concerns me, I can sense anyone, it is like he just dropped off the face of the earth with no trace…no pun intended of course."

He smiled at me, "With your brother missing I am worried, this is a very important time for the Messiah, and he is being so stubborn, this is a time for something bad to happen when he is turning sixteen."

Michael stood straighter "With all do respect father, Cayta has been off lately since her nightmares began I don't know that her senses are correct right now."

I shot a glare at Michael, as much as I did love him he was such a tattle tale. "Is this true Cayta?"

Michael didn't look at me but he knew that I was glaring at him "Yes father it is." I admitted, like Michael, I couldn't lie to the Father of the heavens, although this is not somethimg that I wished to discuss, The Father sighed and looked at Michael.

"Michael, why don't you give my daughter and I a moment, we shall talk in a little while." The Father said.

Michael took my hand and squeezed it, his eyes stared at me lovingly and he kissed me. "When I see how much that man loves you I know I did something right when I made you for him."

I smiled "I am glad you did as well father."

"Tell me child, what are these nightmares that you have had lately?"

I hesitated but knew that I could not hide anything from him, "They are dreams about your youngest son, every night it is a dream saying that I have given up on the messiah, he always turns into Michael at the end of the dream, I just know because of his voice that he isn't Michael, it is always his brother."

The silence of my father scared me "Have we checked on his prison?"

"I sent two out this morning to check."

"Have you told Michael?"

"No, I don't wish to worry him, since we cant track Gabriel and of course our constant checking on the child I just don't want to stress him."

"Cayta, he is worried about you I can see that, if you don't tell him it will stress him more than if you do tell him, he loves you and wants to make sure that you are safe, I see that every time I watch you, even when I made that extermination that I so deeply regret I watched over the both of you and I could tell he worried when you didn't tell him, do you understand what you have to do?"

I sighed "Yes I understand father."

"Good, go and tell him." A sudden warm kiss on my forehead gave me hope again.

I walked out of the temple Michael was nowhere to be found, I however knew him better than an anyone on this world, I spread my wings and took off flying, I saw him on the balcony of our chamber looking over the edge, I dropped down, hovering in midair I crossed my arm over my chest and watched him, he wasn't looking at me "Wow I am good, you used to tell when I was going to pop in from a mile away."

He suddenly looked at me "What are you doing?"

"I decided I needed to hover for a while, so what?"

He smiled at my smart attitude and held out his arms for me "Come here."

I walked in midair over to him and leaped into his arms his wings wrapped around me, my safe zone, everything was fine here. "How was the talk with the father?"

"Fine, he knows me so well, he worries about me, as you do."

"Well what can we say we love you, both of us."

"I know, and I think you need to know what is going on Michael because it is important for you, I just didn't want you to worry, I know that Gabriel not being able to be found has you worried."

He took a seat in front of me on the balcony taking my hands in his. "Alright."

Just as I was about to tell him a sudden flapping of wings landed right behind me "Michael, Cayta."

It was Uriel, "Just a moment brother."

"I am afraid that whatever is going on now will have to wait Michael."

I was irritated at the interruption but I couldn't help but sigh a little since I hadn't been able to rehearse the whole thing anyway. Michael stood in front of me "What is it brother?"

"There was an attack, it was on the Messiah."


	2. Chapter 2

Good and Evil

Chapter 2

The next thing I new I was running behind Michael and Uriel "What do you mean something happened?"

"There was an attack on the boy and the protector, Jeep was harmed, they don't expect him to make it."

I was speechless "Jeep, he is the adopted father of the boy he can't die, what about the mother?"

"The mother is fine, she found some refuge with another couple of people, the cities have gone made, it was just like the…" he was afraid to say it but we knew what he was talking about. "We understand Uriel you don't have to say anymore." I said patting him on the shoulder "Thank you Cayta."

Michael pressed "what exactly happened?"

"It wasn't a possessed but he took the form of a demon, a thing with a red body and horns attacked the man and tried to rip him to shreds, he was able to kill the demon before he was killed."

"Where is he now?" Michael asked

"with Charlie and the child, he is weak."

"You said that a demon attacked them, how were they able to escape, there is no way of opening the gate unless The Father, Michael or Gabriel opens or even…"  
"Lucifer has escaped." Raphael came up behind me "A couple of the angels went to hell and he was gone."

I looked at Michal who was in thought as if reading my mind he spoke to me without looking at me. "Gabriel wouldn't have done it, I know what you are thinking, he wouldn't have."

"But we have no idea where he is, how can we be so sure?"

"Because Gabriel hated Lucifer much more than the rest of the heavens and even our father, Gabriel would not have let Lucifer out to kill the messiah."

He had a good point "Then who did?"

"Lucifer let himself out."

Raphael, Uriel, Michael and I turned around "Father how could he, he has no way of…"

"He found a way, however that is not the important part now, what is important is that Lucifer will go after the child and we cannot have that happen."

Michael shook next to me, We would be going back to earth. I knew that much. "You must find your brother Michael, Cayta, you are the child's guardian angel you will go as well."

Michael and I both watched over the child but I was the one that gave the blessing so I became the guardian, I loved watching the child grow up, even though I was the Angel of death I loved seeing him grow up. Michael took my hand that had been wrapped around his arm to console my worry.

Meanwhile

"I see that the Angel of Death is all grown up, she has become lovely."

"Shall we send the demons tonight."

"No…I want to give the angels a head start, although I don't think that they will do much good. What My brothers did not think about when they put me in that hole, was that baby will learn things on his own."

"What about The Angel of Death?"

"You leave her to me, While Cayta may be Michael's she was meant to serve me, I will take care of her because those nightmares that she is having is meant to be a reality. She will leave the childs side and when she does the child will me mine and she will fall, causing Michael to fall, then the grief of my fathers lose will cause the heavens to fall with it the domino effect will take place."

"I see that you are carefully planned my lord, but what about downfalls."

"There will be none. When you have spent long years in a hole like what I was in you know that there is no room for failure."

"Yes My lord."

"Just keep patient my servant I will call for you when I need you, which if I am hoping it will not be long."

"Yes my lord.

"Michael I don't know if splitting up is the best."

"It is our only option Cayta." He cot ready with his knife I was starting to get frustrated "But we always worked as a team."

"And we will now, but your job is to first, find Gabriel, I will find the child and Charlie. It is like a reverse of what happened sixteen years ago, you find the weapons and I will take care of them."

His attempts at a joke were not working on me I crossed my arms over my chest and let him know that I wasn't impressed, he took my face in his hands and looked down at me "I know that you don't want to do this, and I will worry about you, but Cayta the child comes first, it always has."

I sighed and left his hands, "I know that." I ran a hand through my hair "I just don't want to lose you, I already did once, it cost you your wings, your spot in heaven and your halo."

"But I got you, and all of that came back, I am not losing my place in heaven now, I am protecting the child that God loves and I will fight for that child."

"Please promise me that you will come back to me."

Michael looked at me and gave me a smile of pity, he put his hands on the sides of my neck his thumbs touching my cheeks "I promise you, I will come back to you with all my heart, you are my everything and I will come back to you."

He leaned in and kissed me deeply."

We walked out together over to the balcony, the same place we dropped off the heavens sixteen years ago. "Michael, do not forget your sword." I said

I put the blade and sheath on my left hand and the handle on the right and held it out to him bending down on one knee like a queen to her warrior, Michael reached for it and took it, he smiled at me "Thank you Cayta."

I hugged him and kissed him "See you soon?"

"Always."

"Keep your wings concealed."

"Always."

"Come back to me."

"Always."

He kissed my head one more time and dropped off of the balcony, "That man is my shield, my sword, my helmet and my drive."

Raphael touched my shoulder "I know."

I turned to him "Alright, I have my own job to do now, I have to find Gabriel."

It had been two days and I still could not find any trace of Gabriel, I was starting to worry still, when Father finally gave me the okay to go to earth Raphael presented me with my scythe "Thank you Raphael."

My falling from heaven was a lot easier than the first time, I actually was allowed to have my wings catch me and help me easily to earth, the air catching my wings and I fell to the middle of an alley in a small town, this was not the normal place for any angel to fall, I let my wings absorb into my back making me shutter it never hurt it was just strange, like packing something into a box that is a tight fit, I had to steal again but the clothes I didn't have to just the weapons and the car. I changed into a pair of jeans and a tank top under a long sleeved shirt, I grabbed a hoodie just in case, grabbed a couple guns and got a car. Not like the mustang that I had sixteen years ago but it would be a good car I was sure. "Alright Gabriel, no more games, I am coming to find you weather you like it or not."

The Towns were in distress again, since the demon attack, it wasn't even with the angels now, it was going to be with the demons, but they didn't possess people now, they transformed into something sinister and murderous, and Michael went alone to help people. I looked at the tattoo on my wrist and kissed it to feel his hope. I sudden got an Idea and pulled over "Okay, I can feel Michael when I need with just one tattoo what If I draw Gabriel on the other arm." I tried to remember the symbols for Gabriel's name and took out a pen it was a drawing with my left hand, it wasn't an easy symbol to write but I managed to get a pretty good name in my left wrist, satisfied I kissed my wrist "Alright lets hope this works."

I started to drive the car again to wait for some sort of sign to go I got a strong whip in my left arm and the car came to the stop, I saw a sight that I thought I would never see something that made my heart break, I quickly got out of my car and ran as fast as I could over to him, he lay on the ground, he still look the same, his hair was a little longer but he still looked the same, blood stuck to his head and arms, he looked terrible, but he was still breathing, even though it was light, his amour was almost nothing now, "What has the world done to you brother." I said

I managed to drag him to the car, he was much larger (I mean that in height and muscle) but I was still able to get him to the car and get him into the back seat and drive to a hotel in the middle of nowhere "Just hang in there for me Gabriel, please."

"Can I have a room with two beds please?" I asked

The old man behind the counter nodded "You look lost miss."

"No I know where I am going, uh.. it has just been a long day."

"You look like you have gone through hell."

"Oh you have no idea."

He gave me a key and I paid for the room, I opened the door and managed to get the muscle man in the room and lay him down on one of the beds "When did you become so pitiful Gabriel?" I touched his head, feeling his energy drain. "Time to go to work."


	3. Chapter 3

Good and Evil

Chapter 3

I had to admit I did a pretty good job for not having that much experience, the only surgery I did was when I cut my own wings off. He had no damage to his back thank god his wings were still there, they were concealed for now, his chest was messed up, broken ribs and scrapes, his head was scrapped up, a stab wound in his stomach and a slice near his jugular but didn't cause any such damage to slicing it, he was dehydrated, most likely from being in the desert for as long as he was, one of his arms was near broken but not fully, his legs were scratched but not hurt, his weapon was gone and finally his armor was destroyed but his halo was still intact. 'Now I know why none of us could find him, the demons must have tried to kill him so I could not since him.' I watched his chest rise and fall, the last time I had seen him was when he flew off away from us, the father has exiled him for a few years but Gabriel did not come back, more or less he was still blaming himself and didn't come back. The father gave him a "Time out." But Gabriel extended it himself. This is where him and Michael were one in the same, they both looked peaceful when they slept, I smiled, 'I just hope he doesn't go a wall when he wakes up'

I had managed to get some more water and dapped his forehead with a cloth, he swallowed some of the water that I offered him to drink, he more slept now then when I found him, when I found him he was near dead, now not so much. Gabriel was so strong he always was that way, he was the one we went to when no one was strong, whatever got a hold of him had to be a strong force to reckon with, I prayed whatever got Gabriel hadn't got to Michael or the child. I looked at him again as I remembered the last couple of moments that I had with him myself.

"_You cried when you killed Michael Why?"_

"_Should I not cry for killing my brother, and now that I am about to kill the woman that I ever really loved."_

_I covered my mouth "You…"_

"_I loved everything about you…Your eyes your wings, your face, everything, but you threw it away for my brother."_

_Later_

_My vision was going leaving me as it were, there was a stab wound to my stomach from Gabriel's Mace, I knew at that moment that I was dying, he had killed Michael and now he had killed me. I felt a sudden reach and arms around my shoulders "I would pray that this never happened to you." I felt the sudden breath on my face and while I was dying I knew He leaned down and kissed me on the lips his love for me was still there, even though I didn't love him the same way._

I took a deep breath and looked at him again, I reached over and kissed his forehead "I am sorry brother, you are still one of my hero's and while I do love you it just isn't like I love Michael."

I walked outside to go to the car there was blood on my back seat and I needed to clean that out before someone thought something. I took out some cleaner from one of the house keepers and preceded to clean the back seat of my car, It was not a hard clean up but it got me away from the worry that I had. I heard the owner of the hotel step out of the main office "Excuse me miss but that man that you came with, is he hurt."

I got out of my car, he was watching when I got Gabriel into the room, I came to that conclusion "He just had a little fender bender he is fine."

"He looked terrible."

"Yeah he is a terrible daredevil, I assure you that he is fine in my hands."

He nodded "Is there anything I can get for you two?"

I looked at him "Yes… there is actually…"

I walked back into the room and saw him sleeping again, his breathing so much better, but still struggling because of the ribs "I guess I should have known that Angels are experts of healing after all." It wouldn't be long until he woke up. I reached into the drawer and took out the bible and started to read at the table "_The Lord is my Light and My salvation, whom shall I fear, the lord is the strength of my life, whom shall I be afraid?"_ (Psalms 27:1) when I heard him groan, his voice gruff as he tried to sit up "I wouldn't make any sudden movements You went through a bad blood bath, even when you and Michael fight your cuts are not that bad."

He paused at the sound of my voice, his eyes flew open to look at me sitting at the table "Surprise brother." I said standing up.

"Get away from me." He growled

"Now is that a way to treat a sister."

"You are no sister of mine!"

"I knew you would feel that way some how, but you are acting a little bit more civil than the last time you and I had a chat, that was unexpected, I was afraid I was going to have to get some restraint's " I smirked at the thought, I wasn't used to it "Like duct tape or hand cuffs."

"That is because I cant move!"

"And that would be because you have broken ribs and your arm is near broken, your lucky your back isn't injured or your neck or head isn't damaged, you lost a lot of blood though, which surprisingly I didn't know was possible."

He looked at me "Your looking well Cayta, I can see that sixteen years in heaven has left you beautiful still." He sounded more calm then, he didn't make full eye contact with me yet but he still did manage to at least look at me.

"Thank you…I would say the same about you but I would be lying." I stated smiling.

He gave me a look "Still cracking stupid jokes."

"Don't be like that Gabriel I did volunteer to come and get you after all."

He was confused "What?"

I became serious "Lucifer escaped Gabriel, he Is going after the Child, Michael and I being the child's guardians we came back to earth to protect him, the world is being over run by demons, father told us that your one of the only ones that can help, plus, you have been forgiven, your place at the throne of the archangels has been dusted off." I took a seat next to him on the edge of the bed, "Gabriel don't make me beg for you to help us please."

"After what I did why would I come back, why would I help the child."

"Because it is your place next to your brother, and for the heavens, you are still a prince of the archangels, you were only exiled for a couple years but you were stubborn, that child Is the only hope we have still. And believe it or not your still the favorite."

"Lucifer escaped, he couldn't have…"

"He did, he has demons running around all over the place, his chamber that you locked him in Is empty and destroyed, he is gone."

"Why should I help you, You have Michael."

"Because believe it or not Michael cant do it without you, I cant do it without you, and believe it or now well heck, I miss ya.

He rolled his eyes "You haven't changed a bit."

"Oh yes I have…I am full fledged Angel of death now ya know."

"That changes nothing you are still a fool."

I pouted "And your still cranky."

Just then he looked down at his chest and he became alarmed "Where are my cloths?"

I blinked "You had clothes?"

"Cayta!" He roared

"Gabriel calm down, there was nothing left of them, I had to take them off so that I could look at your wounds, you were pretty banged up you know."

He rose the sheet an gave me an angry glance "My pants are gone as well…Cayta!"

"What I didn't look at that." I came him an innocent look and put my hands up in surrender "That would have just been freaky, not to mention awkward I put you under the blankets before I removed your pants, then to check your legs I just raised the sheet just below your thigh calm down and don't act like such a baby."

"And what may I ask am I going to do about clothes?"

"Well if you agree to come with me to meet Michael and the child then I have cloths coming, if not then use the bed sheet."

"You play a dirty game girl."

"Well I get my way that way do we have a deal or not?"

He didn't have to think about it "I will help, but not because of the cloths situation, I want my spot in heaven next to Michael back."

"I was hoping you would say that."

Just then there was a knock at the door "If that is who I am hoping it is."

I ran over to the door and opened it slightly "I got all that you needed, how is your friend?"

"He is much better, I thank you again, and god bless you."

He touched my shoulder "There is a spot in heaven somewhere up there just for people like you."

I smiled "And you sir."

He nodded and walked away. When I closed the door I set the bag down "I took the liberty of getting sizes as well, again nothing was seen. But you are very hard to buy for."

I threw a bag of underwhere at him and turned so I didn't look at him, and he changed, I took out a pair of pants and a black t-shirt, "I don really know your style other than…gladiator, so ya get a t-shirt and jeans and a hoodie tennis shoes too, Michael most likely dressed the same way, we cant have you dressed like an angel."

"I know Cayta."

I then took out some sandwiches "You do know what these are right?" I asked holding it over my shoulder still not looking "I may be behind the times Cayta but I am not a fool, hand me those pants."

I hid my sight and handed him the pants and waited for him to put them on "You can look now, I am decent."

I turned and handed him a sandwich "Here, we need to get your strength back before we go anywhere."

He opened it "How did you find me?"

I rose my right wrist up to him to show him my drawn on symbol for his name, "I thought maybe since it works for Michael, its not permanent but hey it worked. And since we are asking questions here, what happened to you?"

He put the sandwhich down and looked at the floor, it gave me curiosity "Gabriel, you were almost ripped to shreds what in the world happened to you?"

"I knew about the attack on the child and I knew about the demons, I saw one of them and tried to fight it off he was a lot stronger than what I have to admit, I defeated him but it came with a price."

"You knew?"

"Yes."

"How did you know, you were out of heaven for years…"

"Lucifer told me that it would happen." He looked at me with a deep gaze that sent chills up my spine.. "I saw him the night that he escaped." I dropped the sandwich on the table for once I was breathless.


	4. Chapter 4

Good and Evil

Chapter 4

"You saw him and didn't even bother to try to get to the heavens?" it was my turn to be angry "What in God's name is wrong with you?"

"I didn't get a chance to try to escape. Once he told me he had one of his followers with him and he attacked."

I had a feeling I knew which one "Abbaddon?"

He nodded "You remember."

"SO he attacked and beat you to the point of death and left you there, but you were able to kill him?"

"I was…although I don't know that he will stay that way for long, seems our youngest brother has gotten strong over the years."

"That will not matter once he has the power of God against him."

He nodded. "Do you know where Michael is?"

"Not yet, he might be too far away for me to sense him."

He gave me a doubtful glance "I know he is still alive that I can since, you do not give your brother enough credit." I remembered something in my bag and walked over to it "I just remembered something, you are going to need this."

I reached in and took out a knife "It is yours."

He touched it and it turned into his mace, "I thought it was gone."

"You might have but this is a knife that can turn to whatever the angel wishes."

I couldn't help but yawn "Your tired, it has been a long day, why don't you get some rest."

I waved the request away "No I am fine."

"Cayta, you are still the same that I knew when I was in heaven and I know when you are tired and when you are fine, you need to sleep."

"Yoiur not going to go anywhere are you?"

"Where will I go Cayta, I can't drive because I am still weak."

He made a good point but I couldn't take that chance. "Sorry Gabriel, but I still don't trust you."

I took off my belt and jumped him "What is the meaning of this?"

I straddled him sitting on his waist forcing his arms to the metal headboard and tied his wrists tightly to the headboard he fought me all the way I was still a little stronger than he was "Michael did teach some hand to hand combat, thank god for that."

"Cayta, enough of this!"

I got off him and whipped my brow with approval of my job "Cayta release me at once."

"Sorry. I just don't trust you right now, I will untie you after a good night sleep."

I lay down on the opposite bed and closed my eyes "I despise you..."

"What else is new?"

I rolled over and closed my eyes and god some sleep that I desperately needed it seemed. I fell asleep quickly with no problems. For Once I think Lucifer was too busy to really worry about giving me nightmares that night."

I woke up early that morning and saw the Gabriel was asleep, I smiled "For being angry at me for tying you up you do sleep peacefully." I said quietly.

I made my way to the bathroom and did my business I changed into a t-shirt instead of a long sleeved shirt, I walked out to see Gabriel shift in his sleep. "Morning sleeping beauty." I said

He opened his eyes slowly "Get this belt off of my wrists."

"alright alright keep your shirt on."

"I don't have one of those on."

"That was a figure of speech." I tried to get the belt off without climbing on him with no success I had to straddle him again. "I apologize for this, and I whish for you to never tell Michael of this."

Gabriel looked up at me, he gave me a smirk, something that I haven't seen in years "Gabriel?"

"I wont say a word…" He had something under his sleeve.

"I don't like how you said that."

"I was just remembering old times Cayta, about when you would watch Michael and I fight."

"Yeah, that brotherly fighting, it was cute, until sixteen years ago."

"I do wonder what Michael would say if I brought this up."

I let his arms drop and I took my belt back, and standing up. He sat up and ran a hand through his hair, "We are leaving in a few minutes." I said "I think you are good to go now."

He nodded and walked into the bathroom 'I wish there was a way to tell Michael that we are okay.' I thought.

Gabriel walked out of the bathroom "Cayta?"

I looked up at him and he sighed "Thank you for helping me, I have to admit that you did grow up a lot from when I last saw you."

I stood up and smiled "It is good to see you again my brother."

For the first time in a very long time I hugged him, and for a long time in a while he returned it. "You look good Gabriel, your hair is longer but you still look good."

I helped him and he limped to the car into the passenger seat "Okay I am going to take the key back, I will be right back."

He nodded, I walked over to the main office to see the door ripped off the hinges, I went to walk into the door and I saw nothing but blood on the floor "Oh my god."

The old man that had been so nice was laying on the floor his wife right next to him, I saw handprints that went up the wall in blood, I heard someone jump behind me and into the doorway. "Well Cayta, it has been so long since I have seen you."

I turned around to get slapped in the face, I went flying across the room and hit the wall I looked up to see a man with long black hair and green eyes "Damien, I haven't seen you in such a long time, I was starting to think you dropped off the face of the earth." I stood up but kept my back toward the wall.

"Thinking or hoping."

"Hoping. SO what does the son of Lucifer have against me?"

"I have a lot of things against the angel of death, you are the one that banished me from earth and took away the gift that my father gave me."

"So you wish to kill me Damien?"

"Of course, my father wants you as his servant but I just want you dead."

He took out a gun and aimed it at me "First you then the child."

I rolled out of the ways as he shot the gun I summoned my scythe and aimed it at him, and sliced at him. My wings came out of my back and wrapped around me "I am not here to play games Damien." I made a strong gust and sent it in his direction and spun the scythe around hitting him in the side, he went shooting across the room and hit the wall and I took off out the door.

Gabriel looked at me as I took off across the hood of the car and threw open the door "What?"

"We have to go." I said starting the car and throwing it in drive. "Baby boy Damien decided that he wants me dead, we have to go."

He blinked and was surprised "Damien, the son…"

"Yes the son of Lucifer, the little omen, of course I forgot that I caused his lock to the earth for all eternity and I had his powers taken away of course he wants me dead but he is going after the child." I spun the car around and took off down the road, "Gabriel there is a gun in the back seat, you may want to get it."

He reached behind the seat and grabbed the gun "This is the first time I ever really used something like this."

"I know that you never learned anything from Michael. Aim the fricken thing, take off the safety and shoot the thing!" I said frustrated "I have a feeling we will see more."

Gabriel nodded. "You said that you took a way his powers how did he get them back?"

"Most likely daddy dearest, there is only one thing that gets me."

"What?"

"He sad that Lucifer wanted me alive…Why did he want me alive when he would be after the child."

He looked at me but didn't say anything "Where are we heading?"

"West. Michael is back in the middle of the desert."

I drove for all day and all night Gabriel right with me feeling just as tired as I was "Do you want me to drive for a while?"

I shook my head no "I am fine we are almost there anyway."

I heard a strong screeching behind the car, Gabriel reached around and to see what was behind us "It would seem that driving all night didn't get us away from anyone." I looked in the review mirror to see one one of Angels of hell, I didn't mean the motorcycle gang, I could only describe it as a demon with large bat wings and bird legs I looked back at the road to see a place to hide for safe keeping until we could keep going. I grabbed my hand gun that I had been holding in the side pocket on the door and cocked it "This is gonna be one long week."

I aimed the gun out the window keeping my eyes on the review mirror and the road, I took about five shots before hitting it in the wing, but not before it through something and hit the tire of my car the car swerved and flipped. Gabriel reached over and grabbed me and his wings popped oit of his back. Suddenly the spinning stopped "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I think I am fine."

His wings unfolded and absorbed back into his back "I am going to unbuckle your seatbelt so you can get out of here. Then I will come out."

I nodded and readied myself, when the buckle came loose I fell down to the roof of the car, my shoulder hurt I had a couple deep scratches but no broken bones of course when I fell from the seat I hurt "Take care of that demon and I will be right behind you."

I crawled out and stood up, I heard the screetching of the demon again and I grabbed my gun "I am getting really tired of you following me wherever I fricken go!" The demon stood up it's wings fell to the sides the bullet holes showing. "Your going to hurt me Cayta?"

"Ah Banshee, long time no see…I am sorry but I am in a terrible hurry so yes, I am going to have to kill you." I aimed the gun as I walked up to her

She screamed again "My master would not like that."

"I don't care, you guys have been on my butt for three days, and you have been after the child, I am not willing to let you have the child…or myself so I have no choice but to kill you." I cocked the gun and fired in the heart while I was walking "Your guns don't work on us."

She screamed sending shockwaves of pain to my ears. I stood up and kept walking "Fine then maybe I have a weapon that may be able to stop you somehow." My wings came out from my shoulders and I made my scythe appear in front of me, I rose up high in the air and didn't wait for her to counter "Banshee you are gone."

In one swoosh I cut her in half and made her to dust. I was angry and tired. Nothing was going to stop me, My wings absorbed back into my back right as Gabriel came up to me "That was simple."

I shot a glare at him "Yeah…Simple…"

I looked at the building that we had been looking for, it was a run down warehouse, it was about two football fields away. Gabriel and I started walking down the middle of the road to it, as we got to the drive of it the door flew open and a man with a gun appeared in front of me "Put your hands up and dont move!"

Gabriel and I put our hands up "How friendly." I stated

"Shut up, we just saw some scary shit and we figure that there is no time to trust anyone."

I was forced to the ground and Gabriel was right next to me "And Michael said to keep faith in mortals."

"Hush Gabriel."

"How bout both of you shut up!" I was ordered.

"Wait…I know them both." I heard a familiar voice. "She was the one I told you about don't."

I knew who it was, I knew right at that moment "Cayta, come here." At that moment I jumped up and bolted over to him and jumped in his arms, he picked me up off of the ground and held me there; he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my temple "It's alright now Cayta, hush now."

I started to cry the hardest I have ever cried. "I know Cayta, I know…" He smoothed my hair and held back onto me "You're with me now." He whispered in my ear kissing me one more time.

The man that had the gun to my head was confused. "You know these two?"


	5. Chapter 5

Good and Evil

Chapter 5

Michael looked at Gabriel, I let go of him and Michael walked over to him "Brother."

In a brotherly manner Gabriel and Michael hugged they then went to there handshake together, I smiled the family had been reunited together, I looked at their clothes, this was the first time they both looked 'Modern' Michael had managed to find some normal jeans and a dark grey almost black t-shirt he had a police officer holster on his shoulders not the full vest like last time and Gabriel with his Black t-shirt and jeans it looked normal. Michael looked at him "Thank you for taking care of her."

Gabriel nodded "She saved my life."

The door to the were house opened again and I saw a familiar face, it was older with some wrinkles to show, her hair didn't shine as much now, no grays though, she took one look at me and immediately was surprised "Cayta?"

She ran down and hugged me I returned it "Charlie, it is so good to know that your alright."

"You haven't changed a bit, your still as young as the day I met you, I guess I expected it Michael didn't change." She looked at Gabriel and her smile faded "Why are you here?" She said suspicious.

"Charlie, Gabriel is on the good side now, He came with me."

She looked at me then back to him "He is one of you and Michael right, he isn't going to haul off and try to kill us again right?"

I looked to Gabriel "Answer her for yourself, I am not backing you up."

He looked down at me then made eye contact with Charlie "I wont harm him, I promise you."

She still gave him a suspicious look but nodded. The man that had the gun to my head still stood there and Charlie looked at him "Alright Evan you can stop acting big shot, I know these guys."

He was an older guy salt and pepper hair and black rimmed glasses. He nodded and walked past me. Michael looked at my shoulder, "You have some wounds, come with me and we can get those fixed."

"How is the child?"

"Fine, safe, for now."

Just then a man that I hadn't seen in so long, the tattoos were still visible just like the day that I saw them on Michael, he looked a little older but he hadn't changed over than that, he looked a little pitiful now, his leg was bandaged and supported by two by four wood, and he was on crutches he smiled at me "Cayta, I was hopen that you would show up soon."

I walked over to him "Jeep, so good to see that you are alright."

"I will be fine as long as my son is okay."

I smiled "The same faith that helped us so long ago."

He looked at Gabriel "Is he…"

Michael rose his hand "Gabriel is here on good intentions this time."

Gabriel and I walked into the warehouse to see other people there a teenage girl with black curly hair, of course there was Evan, a man that looked to be Evan';s friend with dog tags, he was a veteran, just got back from the call of duty, he wore a green t-shirt and cameo pants and in the corner was a mattress with Charlie, a boy that looked so much like her except with brown hair, he had a little muscle for only being sixteen but he was still the child I helped his mother give birth to. Charlie stood up "Cayta, this is my son, Michael Azreal Hanson."

My Michael shifted next to me, I couldn't help but smile 'She named him after Michael and Me, what an honor.' I thought. Azreal was the Arabic and masculine name for the Angel of Death.

Charlie looked at her son "This is Cayta, she is an old friend of mine, and a friend of Michael's."

The boy looked at me, he was almost as tall as I was He looked at my eyes for a minute "I know your eyes." He stated

Michael put his hand to mine "You should, she helped your mother when you were born, she also gave you a blessing."

The boy looked at me then he suddenly pointed "Yeah I know you…You're my guardian."

I smiled and nodded my head.

Charlie smiled at her son "He has a remarkable memory."

Michael touched my shoulder "Come with me I have to get those wounds fixed."

We walked through the doorway he motioned for me to sit on the desk and took the holster off.

I got up on the desk and took off my hoodie and t-shirt showing my cami top "I never knew why you managed to get so beat up."

"Don't ask Michael it has been a long day, besides when I found your brother he was so much worse."

He paused and looked at me "Really?"

"Yeah I found him on the side of the road almost dead, he had an almost broken arm, broken ribs and an almost severed jugular."

He dabbed my shoulder with peroxide he was looking at me though, I flinched, "I got him to a hotel and fixed him, his amour was nothing but rags and of course the steal was gone, I got the owner to help me with food and clothing for him, oh and by the way you never taught him how to use a gun."

He looked at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"He cant shoot."

He gave me a bored look and wrapped up my shoulder "That wasn't something I wanted to teach him, that wasn't really something I ever wanted to teach _You _but I didn't have a huge choice in the matter."

He then took a look at the scrape on my collar bone "This one is going to be painful."

He dabbed it and I flinched harder than the shoulder "Ow…God…"

"I told you." He lifted my jaw up and cleaned it up, "I am going to have to sew that up, not that much stitching but still if I don't…" "DO what you gotta do Michael, You stitched my shoulders, I bet it got better by now."

He reached in and grabbed the stitching and the needle from the first aid kit and started to stitch my collar bone, to keep my mind off the pain I told him who I got to meet "I saw Damian too." I said

He didn't stop his job but looked at me "I suspected that."

"There is one question that I have though. We were fighting and he told me that he was going to kill me, normal thing for him to say because of what I did but before we fought he told me that Lucifer wants me alive…"

Michael stopped "He told you that?"

"yes."

He paused again and sighed "this is going to be a difficult trip."

"Why?"

"Nothing, I will explain later." He went back to his job cleaning my collar bone. When he was done he stood up "I want to see your wings to see if there is any damage."

"Those are fine."

"Then you wont mind me looking at them."

I sighed and made my wings come out of my back just as Charlie and Michael (Her Michael) walked in "Cayta, you look so much better with wings." Charlie said.

The boy found amazement in them as I spread one out for Michael to look at "Can I…"

"If your careful, they can be sharp on the tips."

Michael stood to the side so the Boy could, "Your wings are different." He stated

I nodded "I am the only one in heaven that has them like that."

He reached out and touched them "They are so strange, are they heavy?"

"No, but I was born with them so I am used to them."

Michael checked the other one and didn't find anything wrong "I told you they were fine."

I absorbed them back into my back; They weren't going to be needed, Charlie and her son stood and watched me "What is going on?"

I looked at the boy as if reading my mind he said "I can take it."

I then looked at Michael who nodded, I sighed "When he was born the angels wanted to take over, now the demons want him and from what I can understand they want me too."

Charlie looked at her son "We are never going to be safe."

I shook my head no then flinched at the dab of the back of my neck "Ow, Michael…"

"I told you that it would hurt."

"You didn't tell me that would hurt, god warn me next time."

He quickly put a bandage on that one the last one he cleaned was my forearm that was skinned to the bend of my elbow "That one looks worse than all the rest of them."

"That was the car rolling over, and Gabriel's wing accidently scrapped my arm in accident."

Charlie and her son Michael walked out of the room over to Evan and the girl, He looked at my wrist "I remember the day that you got that, I was so angry at you."

I looked at his name written on my wrist in Angel writing "Yeah I know, the only thing that I had to counter act your anger was the fact that you have my name on your chest."

He soaked my arm in peroxide causing my arm to fizz, while it sat I looked at Michael "Close the door…I don't want any interruptions this time."

He closed the door and locked it "What is it Cayta?"

"That dream that I had…I think you better hear it before I ask any questions."


	6. Chapter 6

Good and Evil

Chapter 6

Michael sat in front of me in a chair and looked deep into my eyes. "Go on Cayta. What is it?"

"The dream that I have, the one that wakes me up at night, is about Lucifer…"

He stiffened "At first he stays in the shadows and tells me that I gave up on the child, I gave up on everything, that I was not meant to be an angel that I was meant to serve him, that I would be forced to battle being good an evil, that I was a weapon, and when he emerges from the shadow's his face is not his, but it's yours."

He didn't say anything at first he just looked at me, I took a deep breath and looked back down at him "So let me ask you this before I actually begin to fight again, am I a weapon?"

He didn't say anything at first, he looked away from me and stood up and turned away from me, I fallowed his movements "Michael…tell me…"

He turned and looked at me "You are not Evil, and you will not serve him…I will die before you turn to my youngest brother, You are one of the kindest angels in all the heavens, I will not let you think any different. Because you have the name Angel of Death everyone says that you are one of the bad ones it isn't just that you are the Angel of Death but life as well, you blessed that child in the other room and you protected the mother of that child." He took my face in his hands "You are not evil."

I looked at him he knew what I was asking him now, he kissed me now, deeply like he didn't want to tell me, I broke away from him "Michael tell me…" I pressed "I need to know."

He let go of my face but didn't break the gaze that we had. "You were not born to be a weapon, but you became one when God gave up on man, when he ordered you to kill the child the first time, then when he found out that you could sense people, your gift of taking the souls, and your scythe, your darkness everything, he knew that what he created was in fact a weapon, there is more to your power then what I allowed, he found out and found out what he created, that is why I held back teaching you, that is why Gabriel held back."

He took my arm out of the peroxide, and began to wrap it up "I just want you to know that you may be chosen to be a weapon but you do not have to be, to me you are not a weapon, you are my angel."

I nodded he tied off the bandage to my arm satisfied he wrapped his arms around me and kissed my forehead "You are the one that I will always love no matter what."

We walked out of the bathroom Evan walked over to me "I was just saying to your friend here, I am sorry about the introductions when you got here."

I waved it off and said "It's okay, I understand, this isn't the first time I have been through a war."

Evan offered his hand and I took it "Even DeMarko, this is my daughter Ara, she is a friend of Kael's" Ara waved "So Michael is saint Michael, Gabriel is the saint of the first Messiah, who are you?"

I frowned and looked at her "I am known as the names of Azreal, Azazel, as well as many others however my real name is Cayta, I am known as the Angel of Death. I am one of the elite Angels in heaven."

The soldier stood up "Sergeant Tarron Davis, united states army."

I shook his hand Charlie and her son Kael with Jeep right behind them stood "SO what are we going to do?"

"We are going to fight whatever Demon comes; they are going to try to get the boy."

"What do they want me for, they wanted me dead when I was a baby what do they want now."

"You are still the only hope that man has of surviving, you turning sixteen in a couple days is going to cause an interesting change in you, you will be able to do things that you weren't able to do, Lucifer wants that power." I said "However I ended up finding out that I was in the mix to what Lucifer wants."

Michael touched my shoulder I took a deep breath "While I will do anything to keep you safe, I will also have to protect myself."

Charlie hugged her son Kael looked at me with his deep eyes, at sixteen he was a very powerful child, that was something to be feared.

Nightfall hit that night and everyone retired to a room of some sort, Michael had me fallow him to the back office "I know that it isn't our chamber but it was comfortable."

There was a sofa that pulled out to a bed "I am actually surprised you slept."

"I didn't."

Gabriel had made himself comfortable in the room next to us; Michael went to talk to him while I walked to something that looked like a bathroom. I had found out that this warehouse was a oil house that stored oil bins and when the workers were done they had the option to shower or take a bath, the bath was clean, the shower was another story. I drew a bath and took a small one, I didn't have a lot of time to get comfortable but I had been in the desert and I had blood on me, it was time to at least get cleaned up. I drew my wings from my back and ran a cup of water over them when I suddenly heard my name whispered "Cayta…"

I covered myself up "Whose there?"

No reply, I sighed and closed my eyes, a shadow covered the light causing me to open my eyes, I jumped at the sight "What are you doing here?"

His hair hung to the nape of his neck, it was slicked back just as blonde as the new snow, he dressed in a black coat and black pants with a blood red shirt that was buttoned more than half way. Still as handsome as the day he was banished. not a regular description of an angel of god…or a fallen one. I covered myself and stood "Now Cayta is that a way to treat a brother."

"You are no brother of mine, be gone or I shall make you do so!"

"Cayta you are cold, I always liked that about you!"

"I am not interested in what you like Lucifer."

He smiled "I know that, I am not here to fight…well not today anyway."

I walked out of the bathroom and saw that everything was stopped Michael was standing in the doorway as if he was about to walk in, he was frozen solid "What did you do?"

"This is just a slight time stopper so that we can talk, you and I have a lot of catching up to do you know."

I stood straighter "I see that My brother Michael has found some kind of love in you, funny, I never thought of Michael as the romantic type." He put his arm on Michael's shoulder and touched his face I clenched my teeth.

"Who are you to know, I seem to remember you banished from your brothers and I?"

"Have you done anything yet?" at first I didn't know what he meant, then a seductive smirk spread across his face. I blushed when he brought that up, it wasn't any or his business, but then again he was Lucifer. "I don't see what that has to do with anything."

"See I find that hard to believe, I mean look at his face, girls would see him irresistible you know?" He took a seat on the edge of the desk, I glared at him "You think that he would really do such a thing Lucifer you are a true idiot, now get to the point before I decide to kill you."

He frowned, "That saddens me that you would say such a thing, we haven't seen each other in so long and I missed you."

I crossed my arms over my chest "You remember that I don't like being bored either, get to the point."

He looked down "I want you to surrender to me…"

I laughed mockingly "You want me to surrender to you?" I retorted "That is a new one Lucifer."

He smiled "Yes well, need I remind you that you are the angel of Death. You don't belong up I heaven with Michael, you belong with me, running my crusade of demons, I mean you do kill them after all, now we can add torture."

I snorted "You idiot, you still don't get it, after all of these years you still don't get it, I don't kill them, I help there souls to the other side it is God's decision, unless it is a death you planned like Murder. I have no control on who lives and who dies."

"Yes but see that is where I can help you, I can give you the power to control that." He got off the table and walked behind me putting his hands on my shoulders "Just you and I."

"I don't want that power. Nor do I want the power over souls in hell; I just want my spot in heaven, next to Michael and my job of protecting the messiah." I threw his hands off my shoulders, "You and I are different people Lucifer we always were, your interest in me was always very…odd… and while my job is to help souls to heaven I will not become a hell hound for you…I refuse." I said coldly.

He suddenly was right there next to me "And what is it you have against me dear Cayta?"

"You don't know? You turned my best friend against me! She turned into your servant then what did you do? You left her in the dark."

"Your friend…Oh yes, the darling Ariel, yes I remember her, she was a beauty, she was everything in the world when I left heaven, she was easy to break though, just torn up into pieces like a good woman should…"

A slap on the face entered the room my hand hurt and his face stung "And you say that you are a true angel of heaven, well then lets put that to the test."

He suddenly reached over and touched my heart "If you really are the good one then you will beat the evil side of you, but if you are evil…well then the good side will beat the evil."

A rush of black covered me and entered my skin seeping into my pores "Good luck love, I hope it goes well for you."

I went flying and hit the bed and shuddered for a moment while Lucifer watched me I fought for everything to stop but everything seeped, Lucifer kissed my forehead "Good luck playing my Game."

In one instant everything came back and time had started again but I didn't stop shaking.


	7. Chapter 7

Good and Evil

Chapter 7

I sat up my hands and body was shaking and I was crying 'God what did he do to me?' Michael suddenly looked at me on the bed "Cayta? What is wrong?"

He came over to me and looked at me "What is going on?"

"Michael…he came..."

"Who came? Cayta tell me, what is the matter?"

"Lucifer….he came to see me…Michael…something is wrong."

He looked at me with a sudden fear in his face "What did he do to you?" He suddenly got angry.

"He told me that he would make the good part of me fight the evil side fight the good side. Michael he is trying to get me to turn against you."

He looked me "Gabriel, get in here right now!"

Gabriel appeared in the doorway and looked at us "What?"

I shook as I looked at him "Lucifer just came here."

He looked at me shocked "What did he want?"

"He wanted me to come with him and I refused, he ended up giving me a spell, the evil part will fight the good part and the good part will fight the evil part."

"She doesn't have any evil inside of her." Michael said

"There is a good side and bad to every one of us. I would not be any different." I said

Gabriel looked down at me "Have you given up?"

I looked at him "what?"

"You heard what I said, have you given up?"

"Why in the world would you ask such a thing?"

"Because I want to know."

"No." I finally said frustrated "I haven't given up a thing."

"Then stop acting like you have and grow up, the evil and good will fight within you and you will win, the side that I see you. I can't believe I am going to say this but stop acting like a child!"

Michael stood up "Gabriel…"

"No Michael…he is right, I need to stop acting like that, I have not given up on anything, it will be another battle that I have to get…and this will have to be by myself." I took a deep breath and looked at them "What is our next move, what is the plan?"

Michael seemed hesitant "We wait, just like last time."

"We figure that when the time happens that the dogs of heaven will be sent."

"And if they don't come?"

"Then we fight them on our own."

I nodded "Alright, so pretty much this is like sixteen years ago except we are fighting demons and Gabriel is with us?"

"Yes."

"Okay, just making sure that I understand."

Gabriel smirked. Michael bent down to me "I want you to listen to me, the moment that you start to feel different, the moment that you start to hurt or anything, I want you to tell me then and there."

I nodded. Gabriel retired to his room leaving Michael and I alone, he started to take off his shirt and the gun holster, laying it on the desk, his back was turned away from me, I missed the tattoos sometimes but he still had the one, He took out one of the guns from the holster and put it on the stand next to the couch, I hadn't moved from my spot on the bed, I looked at his chest, and his arms, his back when he was turned away from me "He asked me if you and I… did anything."

"Lucifer has been one to always ask such questions, what did you tell him?"  
"That I didn't see what that had to do with anything."

"Then you answered the question right."

"He also tried to make me jealous."

Michael walked over and stood in front of me "Really?"

"Yes, he told me that you're the kind that woman would be crazy to have, that you were desirable."

"That may be true, but that means nothing, I don't care what he says he is trying to get u to turn against me."

I finally stood up and touched his chest where my name was written, I traced my name with my fingers, and I touched his heart feeling it beat, his face was close to mine, but I didn't kiss him yet I felt his breath on my face and it felt nice, I just needed to feel his heart now, my left arm touched his face, his jaw, then his collar bone, his shoulders, his arms, his hand, His hand entwined with mine, he took a deep breath, I set my head down and kissed his chest right over his heart feeling it beat lightly against my lips, when I looked at him again I put my hand that was over his heart in the crook of his neck, that was his moment and he leaned to kiss me. It was a deep kiss, deeper than any other time together it was one of those infinite kisses, this one was deep, romantic, loving, needing forever, the one that I didn't want to end. He pulled he close to him so that he was touching me, his hands touched my hair, when he felt the need to breath he let me go and his forehead touch mine "You are my everything." He said breathing looking at my eyes again.

"I will always be that way." I said kissing him once more.

"Good. Now go to sleep, we have a long day tomorrow I am sure."

I got in bed and wrapped myself up in the blankets, he was soon right behind me, I heard a ruffling right behind me, I rolled over to see that Michael had taken his wings out of his back, he climbed in right next to me and wrapped his wings around me, his arms right underneath wrapping around my stomach his left hand wrapping around the back of my head as support for a pillow, he pulled me close to him, his chest right up my back, I could feel him breath I felt his stomach and chest move as he breathed. He kissed the back of my neck "Sleep Cayta." Was the last thing that I heard, and I felt him play with my hair as I fell into a deep sleep.

_It was dark in this sort of place, I had never been in some place so dark, it was nothing it seemed "Well seems you really have yourself in quiet a pickle there dear." The voice that I heard echoing was familiar. "What is this place."_

"_Everywhere and nowhere I guess."_

"_Who are you."_

"_Oh I am someone very familiar to you Cayta."_

"_So I know you?"_

"_Very well actually, for I am in fact you."_

"_What do you mean your me? Enough games show yourself!"_

"_If you insist but don't die of shock if I do."_

_Through the shadows emerged a me figure, but she wasn't me, she was my other side, she had the brown hair and the curve I did she looked like me, but her eyes were black as pitch her dress was dark, black pants, a red shirt with the collar ripped off and a black coat over it, her lips were black and her skin was pale, she smirked "Impressed? I thought so."_

"_I admit that the get up is kind of cool, however the hair and the face look sad."_

"_Oh come now Cayta, you always were the one to be a spoiled sport. Let me take over?"_

"_Nice try but no…I have a lot to take care of and I don't want you…my evil side to take over right now."_

"_You're worried I won't take care of your Precious Michael."she gave me a wicked smirk._

_I glared at my evil side "No I am worried that the boy Michael will not live to see the next day."_

"_You want my Opinion…"_

"_No" _

"_Well too bad, I think you're worried that I am going to turn them both away from you. You would be on the right track though." She smirked "Because see I want Michael, Lucifer was right when he said that he was irresistible, I can see that in your eyes, but here is the thing, I don't want to share, as for the kid, well that part I really don't care about, you helped the mom but really he can make everyone stronger if we give him to Lucifer. And I know that the evil side of you…me…wants to be stronger, I also know that I have a strong bloodlust that I think needs to be brought to attention…"_

"_No…I am not killing people, that was not the order that the father gave me."_

"_I know that dear one but ya see, I need to see some crimson wine."_

"_Your not going to, I will die before you harm innocent people."_

"_Then that will be arranged. She went to lunge for me but hit what looked like a force field around me, she was still too weak to ge to me "Soon dear one, I will find a way and we will have an all out war over your body, I will win."_

_I smiled "I look forward to that war."_

I opened my eyes to see the darkness around me, a slight shuffle behind me told me that I was back in bed next to Michael, I rolled over when he moved his arm and snuggled close to his chest, Kissing his chest, he wrapped his arms and wings back around me in his sleep. I didn't tell him about it because this was the only time that I had with him. I just got comfortable next to him and slept, for once it was all through the night.

The next morning I was woken up by the sun rising, I opened my eyes to see that Michael was not next to me "Michael?"

"I am right here."

I looked over to the edge to see him standing running his hands through his hair. "You don't have to wake if you don't want." He said

"No I am fine, I need to, my duty is here anyway."

He smiled and kissed my temple "Still my little soldier."

I put my pants on and walked out of the room behind Michael, Kael watched as I made my way over to the table where most of the weapons lay, "You have a question?"

"Yeah… I do, why do you protect me? You have demons looking for you because you're the angel of death, why do you keep protecting me?"

I looked at him and put the gun in the holster wrapping it around my leg "Because when I helped your mom give birth to you I promised that I would protect the child, you, What happens to me does not matter, what happens to you is all that matters."

"But you're the angel that helps the dead to heaven or hell, shouldn't it matter if you live or die?"

I looked at him "You are some smart kid, but then again you are the messiah."

He smirked "You know I used to hate hearing that, I hated the fact that I was the messiah, the 'special' one."

I couldn't help but smile with pity "You and I are almost the same people."

"What do you mean?"

"When I was growing up I couldn't help but feel a little different from the others, I mean while some had the gift of music, or war, pregnancy, I was the angel of death, now that is morbid, now I am sitting here fighting for Armageddon…AGAIN… and not only that, I am going to battle myself. Kid, if I can't handle that I can't handle anything."

The sudden banging on the roof interrupted our conversation and the sky turning red sent a shiver up my spine "GO get your mother and dad."


	8. Chapter 8

Good and Evil

Chapter 8

Michael came running out "Did you hear that?"

I nodded "It's of the roof."

He cocked a gun and looked up "Stay here, Gabriel come with me."

Gabriel nodded and fallowed him, Charlie and Jeep came in and looked at me :Where is Michael?"

"He and Gabriel are on the roof, something is there."

I heard sudden gunshots and reached for Kael, I looked at the skylight above us right as something fell on top of it, it was a twisted dark colored being, I covered my mouth in shock blood dripped on the sides of the window smearing all over I looked at the face it didn't have one, it was one of the Lost souls of Hell, Michael and Gabriel came back down. "I haven't seen one of those in a long time." Michael said putting the gun down, "Why is Lucifer sending the lost souls, I would have thought he would send the sisters of sin or even his guards."

"No he wants to test us first." Gabriel said, "The lost are the test of our strength and weakness, they can take shape of anything, our greatest fear, our worst nightmare, a bad memory, anything. If we are worthy and we survive that he will move to the next level."

Charlie looked at him with surprise "So what do we do?"

Kael moved back over to his mother and touched her back, Michael looked at me, I was still looking at the lost soul who was bleeding, its blood like oil, he touched my shoulder "Cayta, are you alright?"

"Yeah I am okay, I think I need to remember how the lost souls are put to rest."

Kara and her father walked in "was that a gun shot?"

"Yeah, it's fine for now." I said

"I wouldn't say that just yet." Gabriel said "Michael and I saw more of them coming, they ae heading this way."

"Shit." I said "Okay…"

I took off into my room and grabbed a book from my bag, I knew that I was going to be needing it some how, I walked back in and set it on a table "The Lost soul is stuck on earth because it never had any guidance, spiritual or mental guidance, so this means without any guidance Lucifer had first dibs, I remember the spell but for me it is a long shot."

"I thought you told me that you were full fledged angel of death." Gabriel said

"I am, but these lost souls were not mine and the control that Lucifer has on them is extremely strong, I am not exactly what you would call an equal to your brother's power." I thought about the spell he put on me and agreed with myself.

Michael didn't want me to go out there I knew that, but he didn't argue with me "I need someone to go up with me and cover me while I try to read off the words of the book. Preferably someone who knows how to use a gun." I said.

Tarron stood up "I will go."

The soldier stood strait and proud, I honored his bravery "Alright, grab whatever gun is good for you and fallow me."

He looked at Michael "Don't worry, I will protect her as if she was my own."

Michael nodded.

Tarron fallowed me up to the roof and held the gun at aim as a swarm of lost ones came "Hope your not afraid of anything." I stated taking out a knife and cutting a small slice in my thumb summoning my Scythe, Tarron looked at me but kept his gun at full aim, he watched as I took off my hoodie so that my shoulder blades were free and I made my wings appear, I spread them from my back the tips became fully sharp as they spread out, He was in shock "And my belief in angels were in question." He stated causing me to smile "I don't think you will have to question anymore." Was my only reply. When the souls were close enough I started saying the chant "Lost souls of Lucifer I call you to the heavens and release you from the war that you are forced to fight, free yourselves from this prison and fight with me." I aimed my scythe and the energy shot at them two were hit and turned to ash "I was afraid of that, well looks like I have to do this the hard way." I shook my shoulders out and took off running off the roof, "Shoot as much as you can but don't hit me." I said.

I hit the ground and spun my scythe around my head and hit two of them, One came up behind me and knocked my scythe out of my hand, luckily for me I had a gun, Michael was the protective type. I whipped it out and shot a round killing him, Tarron was still on the roof shooting around me with perfect delicacy. I was finally able to reach my scythe and get rid of them all with one fowl swoop…That I thought, one of them slipped past me and went to attack Tarron, I thought Tarron had a good aim but the gun didn't fire. "Crap!" My gun was out as well. So in one hit from A to B I took My scythe and Threw it "Tarron get out of the way!"

He ducked right as the Scythe went flying and hit the soul just as it was about to hit the roof, it soon turned to ash. "You alright soldier boy?" I asked flying up to the roof, he stood up, his arms shaking but he nodded in the process "Good, if you can handle that I think you can handle anything."

Tarron fallowed me back down into the ware house where Michael and Gabriel had been watching me "You got your moment sixteen years ago Michael, it was my turn." I stated

He suppressed a smile "That was good, you have to work on your form though."

Charlie looked at him "I didn't know that Angels knew how to crack jokes."

I looked at her and laughed "You think that he was serious all the time?"

"Yeah."

That made me laugh even more "Maybe someday we will sit and talk about Michaels dry sense of humor, right now we have bigger problems."

Michael looked at me "do you sense anymore?"

I nodded "They are all over the place, looks like your brother wants this to be a long day."

"What about the curse he put on you?"

"I don't need to worry about that right now, when it happens then I will take care of it, I am strong enough to handle this all."

"Cayta…"

"I am fine Michael, when it happens it happens."

Even Gabriel didn't like the answer to that but ignored it completely; everyone was now staring at me with complete confusion "Cayta, what happened?" Charlie asked looking at me. "Last night the youngest son of the Archangels came, Lucifer, he gave me a curse, the curse of my dark side and my good side will go to war with each other, inevitably causing either my good side to die or my bad side to die. I get a couple days before the curse starts to work but I am taking extra precautions."

Gabriel scoffed "You just took out about twenty five lost souls and you call that taking extra precautions."

I ignored the remark but gave him a look of frustration; Michael looked at him and suppressed another smile. Kara was smiling "She is one kick as angel Kael where can I get a guardian like her?"

Kael turned around and looked at her "You get saved by one when you are born, that is what happened with me."

"Yeah but you're a messiah."

I ignored their babbling and looked at Michael "Well?"

Jeep cocked a gun "We fight right?"

"Of course." Michael said "There are more, but this time he isn't going to send a lost soul, he is going to send his demons."

I heard a slight hissing in the background fallowed by a barking "He sent the hell hounds."

Michael looked out toward the window "I heard them."

I felt a sudden pain in my stomach, and my heart, I lurched for a moment, I couldn't believe it was happening "_Looks like my evil side lied to me_." I thought Michael came to my side "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I am fine, we have to take care of this."

Just then the window was broke and the sound of barking got louder, Gabriel aimed himself with a mace and hopped up to the window "Michael… it's Lilith."

Michael left my side and went to the window, I remembered Lilith, "She is with Damien. And Alec is also with them." Michael said to me.

"What are we going to do about Kael?"

"We will think of something."

"I can take care of myself." Kael said "I am protecting my mother and my father."

"Boy dint get so wrapped up in your pride." Gabriel stated

My other side was starting to fight me again but I managed to hold that. I grabbed my scything and a gun. Gabriel fallowed, Michael soon behind me "What are you going to do?"

"Send them packing and back to there prison where they belong."

"And I thought I was hasty in my decision."

"No, I am tired of them, and a little blood spatter isn't that bad." It came from nowhere; I would have never said that.

"What?" Michael said trying to stop me.

"Nothing lets just get this over with."

I heard the barking cease when I waked outside, "Ah Cayta, how grown up you have become." Lillith said

"Save it Lillith I have heard that already."

Michael walked right next to me and looked at my eyes "Cayta, your eyes are black."

I looked at him and smiled "I know, but I feel great."


	9. Chapter 9

Good and Evil

Chapter 9

I felt so much power in my soul between that walk that I was going to take care of all three of them in one fowl swoop, Michael stopped me however "Cayta enough of this, you cant do this."

"Michael I have to take care of them, I am finished with them."

"You cannot let your evil side take over Cayta, and doing this would certainly that you are letting that happen."

I looked at him, the power that I had could hav thrown him across the yard, but I restrained my head Suddenly a pain shot through me shooting me backward _"Take care of them, what are you doing, you can take care of them forever and not have to worry about them."_

I fought the urge and stood up aiming my scythe at Damien, "I am going to take care of him."

My wings emerged from my back and I shot at Damien with a bolt, leaving Michael and Gabriel to watch me. I hit Damien broad side and he hit the ground "You certainly have a new found power Cayta."

"And the best part is, it is strong enough for me to take you out. "

"We shall see about that Cayta."

From his back emerged black leather bat wings, He looked at me his eyes were just as black as mine were, He attacked and hit me, I caught the side of his wing with my scythe but not enough to do any damage, he looked at his wing "Well now, that isn't very nice."

I flew upward and to get away from him and he fallowed me he grabbed my pant leg and tossed me away from him, in his left hand he summoned the fires of hell, I covered myself with my wings and dropped out of the air, I saw my scythe laying on the ground and I took off after it but Damien grabbed me and threw me away from it "You are going to pay for what you did Cayta, you banished me to this stupid planet forever."

"Well if you had acted a little bit more civil than your dad then you would have only been banished to hell."

He hit me but I countered with a kick to the groin, I got away and went to get my scythe but it was gone "SHIT!"

I wasn't going to use my gun because it wasn't fair, I was going to be stuck using my wings. Damien went to attack but I spun around and cut him in the stomach, that seemed to be the only good spot to hit anyone with the fricken wings, he bent over and I watched the blood spill, "Cayta!" I heard, I turned and looked at Gabriel who tossed my scythe at me, I caught it and swung hitting Damien in the side, his eyes grew wide and he fell to the ground, he looked at me and smiled "Dad isn't going to be happy."

Suddenly he turned to ash. I took a deep breath as he fell to the ground and his ashes blew away. "Goodbye dear Damien of the moon, may your heart never beat to another evil beat again."

Suddenly the pain that I had hit me hard, I hit the ground and started fighting with myself, the pain was unbearable "She is loosing her good side she will turn to Lucifer!" The voice of Lilith echoed through my head. "Cayta listen to me you have to fight her, I wont loose you!"

I reached up and touched Michael's face "I love you."

Everything turned against me and I finally closed my eyes.

Third Person

Michael had watched her change over the day, when she fought Damien it wasn't her regular fight, she was more powerful she wanted more blood, she was darker, Gabriel and Michael had talked about what they are going to do about the curse she had, Michael couldn't loose her, the best thing that they could do was an exorcism. But when he saw her fall his heart jumped, he didn't even bother with Lilith, he took off running toward Cayta, she did nothing but shake in his arms, she reached up and touched his face "I love you."

"Gabriel help me!"

His brother took his side and picked her up, Micheal covering as they took off in the warehouse, the hounds of hell starting to bark again, Jeep opened the door when they got there. Michael, Jeep and Even fought to keep the door from opening, before Michael ran over to her in Gabriel's arms, "Put her on the bed in there." He said to Gabriel.

Gabriel looked down at her as he carried her, he still loved her, even Michael could see that, he didn't want to loose her either, Charlie watched her as Gabriel carried her in and laid her down "What happened."

"She is in a mental fight now, between her good and evil side."

"How long will it take?"

Michael shook his head "I don't know."

Gabriel came out and touched his brother "She will make it, she is tougher than you know."

"I know how tough she is!" Michael couldn't help it and he snapped at his brother, while Gabriel's arm dropped he knew that Michael didn't mean it."

The Messiah, Cayta always called him Kael, walked in to see her, Michael had watched as he touched her forehead and a strange king of light came out of his hand "What did you do Michael?" Michael asked, he just wanted to know what it was.

"I helped her."

"What exactly did you do?"

"I sent her hope and a little more energy for her light side."

Michael looked at Gabriel, "DO you realize what he can do?"

Gabriel nodded "He can heal."

Kael looked at both of them "What?"

"You can heal people Michael."

Charlie went to his side "You mean to tell me I gave birth to Jesus."

"Pretty much." Michael said

Ara looked at him "Wow Kael, how do you do it."

"I don't know. I just touched her forehead and that happened.

The moment that it happened Michael heard shifting in the room and he walked over to the bed looking at her "Come on Cayta, you must beat this, I cant live without you."

Cayta

My mind was dark, it frightened me a little "Wow, I would have thought you would think about something. This is your mind and it is a brilliant one after all." Ky evil side said

I looked around it, it was my good soul versus the evil soul now, My evil side came out the shadows into a spot light and smiled, she wore black pants, a shirt and a red coat, "I should have known that you wouldn't really give me a couple days."

"What can I say, when your out there killing lost souls it makes me break through a lot faster."

I gritted my teeth "Because I was doing what god made me that makes me a killer?"

"No, Lucifer did a good spell, when he kissed your forehead when he touched you, he made it so everything bloody that you do, makes me stronger."

I smirked "This is going to be long and drawn out then; cool I get a vacation then."

She smiled "Yeah that is exactly what it is."

Third P.O.V

The night fell quickly that night, everything went quiet, even Cayta, Michael still could tell that she was restless but he still managed to go between the messiah and her. That night though everyone was asleep except him and Gabriel, Michael had seen Gabriel walk around off and on all night, finally he found the opportunity when he was I the kitchen "Gabriel?"

"How is she doing?"

"Restless, she is fighting well."

Gabriel poured two glasses "I found it in the back, the people here before us were waiting for something."

He poured the wine and sat down "I didn't know that you were a drinker Gabriel."

"Well, it seems you need something to drink and I was told to never drink alone."

Michael usually didn't drink but he had to admit, he needed one now and he took a sip of it "I cant loose her Gabriel."

Gabriel looked at his brother "I know, I cant either."

Michael looked at him "What?"

"I said I cant loose here either."

"I know what you said, why did you say it?"

"Oh come on Michael, your not stupid, You know how I feel about her, I felt that way ever since you came back with her."

"The father created her for me."

"I know that. I still loved her Michael, and I still do, to see that my oldest brother got her kills me."

Michael couldn't believe what he was hearing, not now, any time but this time he was told that Gabriel loved his companion. "Gabriel, this is not the time…"

"Then what time would be a good time, Michael? Please tell me because I want to know."

He couldn't come up with a time and didn't say anything "The day you came home with her, the night that you left, the night that she left to be with you, all of those days my heart was ripped out of my chest, I kissed her you know."

Michael looked at him "You…"

"Yes, the night that I killed you and the night the boy was born, I was forced to kill the only woman that I ever loved and I still kissed her."

The wine was going to Gabriel's head, Michael realized it now, Gabriel had his moments of total insurability but he still wasn't the type to say anything like that.

"Now I may loose her to her evil side, what do you think then Michael?"

"The face that I may loose her too, Gabriel I don't like it."

They drank the Wine that night.. both in peace and hate for each other, but they still were brothers.


	10. Chapter 10

Good and Evil

Chapter 10

It had felt like we were fighting forever my bad side and me, I hated her more than anything, but she wasn't wining, but to be fair neither was I, "You're not going to win Cayta, I will beat you yet."

"I can see that you're really going to."

I got up first and looked at her "You're not even standing."

She shook as she stood up, we were both weak and at the moment totally useless. "I thought you said that you were stronger than me, from what I can see we are both totally equal." I said

She smirked "I am just getting started love."

She suddenly stood straight and in one swoop hit me with a deep hard air, I was knocked backward and hit something that felt like a wall, when I looked up the room had changed, it was the diner Paradise falls, I stood up "Yes I was with you when you fell from, heaven, hell babe I am part of you."

I looked around "I remember that night like it was yesterday, the night that you took out all of the processed the people that had been your brothers and sisters. How very sad baby."

"Quit calling me that!"

"You seem to have a bit of an angry streak, tell me, does Michael like it when you are that way."

"I Don't know."

"Well then when I see him I will ask him."

I flung myself at my evil side and hit her hard making her hit the walls "You wont see him."

She got up and in one swoop hit me broadside and took energy from me "That is one of the newest powers that I have, I touch you and your power will leave you and go into me."

It wasn't a game of wins anymore, it was a game of keep away.

Third POV

Gabriel and Michael had been up all night, Gabriel drinking and Michael watching over Cayta and the Messiah, he knew what job came first but he Cayta was his everything. "Michael?"

He looked over his shoulder to Charlie "I have been watching her all night, she hasn't moved at all, I know that my first priority is for your son..."

"My son is a tough boy, he learned at a young age, your priority should be on Cayta right now."

She looked at Cayta, remembering when she first met her best friend, , "I remember meeting her, she was the only one that waved off me being rude to her, she was the one that helped me give birth the Michael, she was the one that helped me with my faith everything, your lucky you have her." she smiled and reached over and moved a lock of hair from her forehead

"She is so peaceful, I didn't realize how different she looked when she slept."

"That is the difference in Cayta, when she is awake she is full of light and energy, when she is asleep she is peaceful and at ease."

Charlie looked back over her shoulder "Gabriel's taking it well."

He noticed the sarcasm in her voice but kept his eyes on her "He loves her just as much as I, she however cannot return his love."

Charlie didn't know that, she touched his shoulder "She will be alright Michael, Cayta is a tough chick."

Michael nodded "I know."

He reached down and kissed her head and got up to wake Gabriel, he was bent over the table where Michael had left him. He reached out and touched his brother's shoulder making him stir "Brother we have to talk."

Gabriel sat up and looked at his brother, he knew what Michael wanted. He stood up and stumbled a little but quickly caught his balance. And they walked into the back together, Michael locked the door and looked at his brother, who had seemed to be suffering from a hangover. Michael looked at his younger brother with disappointment, "I never would have thought of you as a drinker."

"It had been a long night Michael please don't test me."

"Gabriel you have to listen to me, I know that you are in love with Cayta but sitting there drinking is not going to help her. She needs us more than ever now."

"I find that really funny you say that, you were sitting right next to me drinking last night as well."

"But I didn't finish off the bottle Gabriel."

Gabriel looked away from him, he knew in his heart that his brother was right, he was usually always right, but in the case of Cayta, he had to trust him. Gabriel looked at him and nodded "I am sorry brother."

Michael touched his shoulder and nodded. A sudden scream entered the warehouse causing Michael and Gabriel to jump "Michael, it's Cayta, something is wrong." Kael said coming into the room, panic and fear filled his face, They fallowed the boy out of the room and into Michal's room where Cayta lay, she started shaking and she was screaming bloody murder, "Gabriel grab her legs!"

Michael got on top of her straddling her stomach and holding her arms down "Cayta, what is it tell me!"

Her eyes flew open they were flashing between the regular hazel and the pitch black the covered her whole eye, she kept shuttering and screaming, she finally looked him in the eyes "Michael, Kill me."

Michael didn't like the sound of that "No Cayta, I will not do anything like that."

"Michael, she is trying to get to you I don't have any energy left."

"Then I will give you energy; do not make me do something I do not wish to do."

Cayta looked at him, then her eyes turned black "You cannot save her Michael; you are week just like her."

He looked her in the eyes his anger built up but he didn't show it. She snapped back into herself and looked at him "She wants to get to Lucifer; I want you to promise me that if she gets out you kill me."

Michael didn't want to but he nodded "Come back to me." He said and kissed her.

She in a sudden instant closed her eyes and went back to her slumber, and stopped all movement , Gabriel let her go, and Michael got off of her, "She needs help."

Gabriel looked at him "What are we supposed to do?"

Michael didn't like his idea of an exorcism that he had early it was more of a last resort, even if he did do an exorcism that was just to get rid of demons not get rid of the evil side.

"She is in a dream state does that mean that someone can go inter her dream and stop whatever is attacking her?" Ara suggested

Michael thought about it for a moment, he never really thought of that, He admitted though that is was an idea. "How would we do it."

"It is easy just have someone close to her and they can enter just by focusing."

He looked at her "Alright, then I will go."

Gabriel held up his hand "No, I have to."

Michael looked at him "What?"

"You have to protect the child, I need to go."

"I will go…"

A sudden break in there arguing told who it was "Kael?" Charlie asked confused.

"Yeah, Mom she is my guardian ad I can help her."

Kael looked at Michael and Gabriel "Please, you two can watch me and the group, you have to admit that both of you have to be here to protect us."

He had a point, Charlie looked at her son "But…"

"Mom I owe her so much, it is wasn't for her and Michael I would be born."

She sighed "You are so grown up." She looked at Michael "Let him do it."

Michael looked at her "Alright, Kael lay next to her and I will give you what instructions I know."

Kael nodded and took his spot next to her "Close your eyes and fall into a deep sleep."

Kael closed his eyes and went into a deep sleep, through the darkness he saw the image of a diner Paradise Falls, it was dark, he walked to the building to the window and looked in, there was blood everywhere, he kept from screaming for Cayta, suddenly he saw two figures appear, they both looked like Cayta, but one was different, she was in all black with black eyes, even her wings were different, they were black bat wings with white spots. She had the Cayta that he knew pinned against the window he knew that he had to help her. He grabbed a rock off of the ground and threw it through the window causing the evil side to be distracted.

Cayta

I looked at the shattered window I saw who broke the window, I put my hands on the wall while my side was distracted and kicked her in the chest causing her to fall backwards; I ran over to Kael "What are you doing here?"

"You need help and I am here to help you."

"You know this is way too dangerous for you."

He looked at me "I am not leaving, I am going to help."

I sighed and looked at him "Fine, not that you have a choice in the first place."

"Oh good I get to kill two birds with one stone."

I glared at my other self "Your not going to lay a hand on him."

I flew in her direction and hit her harder than what I thought she whipped her scythe and blocked herself from the attack, we both hit the wall and went through it, She went to reach for me but I slapped her hand away "Come on Cayta you know that you want the power, you know what you want, I can give you that, Lucifer can get you all of the power in the world you are not going to throw all of that away for a child that you helped give birth to are you?"

"Your damn straight that I would throw all of that away!"

She kicked me and I shot backward hitting the grill, just like Bob had done. However unlike Bob I was a lot stronger than that. "Fine, you want to see my worse, I will show you my worst, Michael I want you to stay back, this is going to get messy."

Third POV

Michael watched them both as they slept, he felt something coming but he couldn't leave them. Gabriel touched his brothers shoulder "They will be fine, if it comes down it it, she will use the weapon that she has held back."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel any better brother."

Her hidden weapon on her was a lot stronger than what they ever imagined and he hated to ever see her use it, but at the moment that she was fighting herself, it may have been better that way."

All of a sudden the window from the ware house shattered Gabriel and Michael took off out the door, a dead rabbit laid on the ground, Ara let out a scream and her dad grabbed her "What kind of monsters are we dealing with here?"

"You're dealing with Demons; they can do so much worse than that." Gabriel said

Michael ignored his brother, "Whatever the case we have to stop Lucifer from getting to the boy and Cayta."

Gabriel nodded "I know what we need to do."

Michael seemed to read him mind "You think that will work?"

"Yes, they know that we can't do it all by ourselves, we need help here."

Michael had to admit, "Alright, sound the horn."

From the dirt on the ground he formed a horn, it was normally the horn that one of the angels used for war, and technically he was calling for it. He blew the horn and it made a loud obnoxious noise that would have woken the dead. It was the battle cry for the heavens.


	11. Chapter 11

Good and Evil

Chapter 11

Everyone down on earth around the horn covered there ears when the horn was blown, but everyone in the heavens heard it and knew that Gabriel had been calling from earth. "We have to help, something is wrong Raphael looked at Uriel who nodded in return "Gather the dogs of heaven we attack as soon as possible."

The father had agreed to send some of his angels "My son Lucifer has gone too far and you must stop him."

Michael and Gabriel took off out the door to see shadows emerging and the sky turning dark, Michael took a deep breath "What do you think brother." His wings emeged from his back and held open.

"I think we have a long way to go." Gabriel did the same that his brother did and made his wings emerge.

They looked upon the general of the army, and the two woman standing before them, "My how long has it been brothers?"

"Lucifer." Michael said "It hasn't been long enough."

"That is no way to feel brother, I have missed you both very much."

"I don't think that is true at all, I think you have enjoyed the days that you have been in hell." Gabriel said his voice hardening.

"Well I am king of it."

He looked around "Where is that lovely Angel of Death, I haven't seen her since the day that I cursed her."

Michael straightened "She is at the moment resting, she is trying to get back on her feet."

"Really? Well that is too bad I brought a friend of hers."

One of the women stepped forward and smirked, at first they did not recognized her, "I will admit we had to change her a bit but afterward I was proud to say that she was a queen of my harem."

Gabriel and Michael were taken aback when they realized who it was "Ariel?"

She nodded "I would say that it is lovely to see you but it really isn't."

"Lucifer you are the worst I cannot believe you would do this."

"She made the decision all by herself."

"Enough!" Michael said "You are here to take care of us then start now."

Lucifer smiled "Alright brother, then after that happens then I will use the child and Cayta to take care of our ever loving father."

"Don't count on that to happen Lucifer."

Lucifer reached from behind him and swung a sword from behind him "Brothers against Brother, how sweet."

Michael looked at Gabriel, "Let me do this, you back me up."

Gabriel nodded Michael looked at Lucifer and took out his sword. It shined even in the darkest world, Michael stood tall, for what seemed like hours the two looked at each other, the demons screamed The two angels against the rest of hell. Until suddenly the wings began to flap behind Michael, and when he finally looked behind him he saw all of heaven's soldiers right behind them, Raphael and Uriel right behind him next to Gabriel "We are here for you brother."

Michael nodded "Thank you."

Lucifer wasn't surprised "Well looks like this will be more of a fair fight."

At the same exact second the Devil and the Angel bolted at each other and in the instant their swords clanged together.. The War had started.'

Cayta

My other self and I at the same moment heard the horn blow, I knew what had happened, the are was beginning and I was stuck fighting my other self, I kicked my evil side and she went flying, energy in my hands and arms formed and I threw my scythe to the ground, I wasn't going to need it now. I walked over to her and punched her, she grabbed hold of my hand and tried to absorb my power, I smirked "You cant absorb anything from me you know why?"

"What?"

"Because the energy that I hold in my hands are holy energy, it blocks you and anything else from absorbing my power. And even though I am the angel of death, I am the one that forms that light at the end of the tunnel. So guess what You have no power against the light."

I made the image that we were at Paradise Falls disappear and made it lighter making her blind, at that moment my scythe stood up and I swung it around and sliced her my scythe glowing as she dripped black, "I believe I have won the war between good and evil what do you think?"

Third POV.

The swords clanged together again and again, for the longest moment no one on either side moved, they just watched as the oldest brother and the youngest brother fought together, when Lucifer decided to play dirty Michael fought harder. "You know you fight a lot harder when you are fighting for the people that you love, is it because Cayta's life is at stake or something else?"

"Something else, I think Cayta will be just fine."

Lucifer pushed his brother away, he was about to find away to sneak attack him when he tried it he saw a forcefeild around Michael, Gabriel looked at him "Michael?"

"I don't know." He said reading his brothers mind.

It caused everything to go to as stand still until they found what was responsible for stopping one of the biggest battle in history. In a flash something hovered in front of Michael, the wings were unforgotten; Michael's hope had come back to him. The angels in heaven looked as she turned and looked at Michael "Hi."

Cayta's POV

I stood in front of Michael I knew what Lucifer was up to and he wasn't going to do it, like Michael had protected me so many times it was my turn, I turned to look at Michael and gave him a smile "Hi." I said nonchalantly

Michael looked at me "Hi. You were missed, I thought you would be sleeping through this whole war."

"Nah, I couldn't miss all of that racket outside, first your brother with the horn and then the screaming, thank the father I got my evil side taken care of."

Lucifer glared at me "What?"

"Yeah seems that she wasn't as strong as me after all."

I weaved a little bit and Michael came to my side "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, just a little weak by my energy level I am fine."

Michael nodded and I looked back to Lucifer, "As for you, Lucifer, that curse got a good hit, but not good enough sweetheart."

He glared at me as the last little light drifted away and immersed into my energy, Michael and Gabriel were stunned, they knew that I had that kind of power but they had no idea what I could do. I gave myself credit for power "Lets just say that the good and the bad are mixed together now, I have the power of dark and light. And I will take care of you."

I spread my wings out and in one swoop I attacked, Lucifer braced for impact but didn't expect what I did, I summoned energy from my hand and hit him sending him backwards. Michael came to my side "What do you know."

"I remember how to take care of him."

"How?"

"I have to send him back to the hole that he crawled out of."

"What?"

I looked at him "Yeah, that is the only way, I was created not only for you, but to stop Lucifer, the good side and the bad side, that is both me, the power that I have is to stop good and evil, Michael, I am the weapon."

He took my shoulders and looked at me deeply in the eyes, "You cant…"

"Michael I have to."

Gabriel at that moment looked at me and flew to me "Michael we cant stop this any further."

"I will not let her die."

Gabriel touched his brothers shoulder and I looked at the both of them "It's alright, at least I know that I am not the bad guy."

Michael grabbed me and pulled me to him "I love you…no matter what happens, if you live or die, I will always love you."

I hugged him back feeling his warmth and taking in his scent, "I love you back."

I looked at Gabriel "As for you brother."

I fluttered higher and kissed his forehead "You will always be one of my heros."

He hugged me. Finally I looked at Lucifer who was getting his bearings back "Now Lucifer, It is war."

"I think You should worry about me first…"

I looked down to the familiar sound of my best friend, I was in shock at the sight of her, she looked terrible, like hell had taken everything that she had left "Ariel?"

"Yes my friend, did you miss me?"

"No, I am afraid I didn't."

"You always did know how to spoil it, but before you go after the man that loves me you shall face me."

"Ariel you have become cold from the teachings of Lucifer, and you are nothing to me anymore, step aside."

"Why? Are you afraid to face me? are you afraid that I am stronger than the famous Angel of Death?"

"My quarrel is not with you Ariel, even though I despise you."

Lucifer stood up "Then you will not make it farther."

I didn't see him move as he flashed with his sword to my right and was about to strike, I closed my eyes and braced for impact, but it never came, I looked to see my hero in front of me, "No…"

Blood spurt from his stomach I had never seen his towering frame so week before my eyes welled up with tears as I looked at him.., "Oh god not you…Gabriel."

"A life for a life isn't that what you wanted…Brother? Her for your son "

I cried as Lucifer was in shock "Why?"

"I wont let you kill the only woman that I ever loved."

Lucifer grimaced "You are a fool brother you always have been." He ripped the sword from his stomach and he fell to the ground but I caught him and helped him I looked at him with tears in my eyes, his head was in my lap, I cried for him "My god what have I done?"

Michael ran to his brother and touched him "Gabriel…Why must you….Damn."

He was dying and it was my fault. Ariel shrieked with laughter. I hated her now, and I hated that she was like this to me, once we were friends now we were enemies fighting for each side, I took off my jacket and laid it under Gabriel's head laying a kiss on his forehead and I finally stood up, I was angry now "Find Ariel, if you must press me so far, then I shall face you."


	12. Chapter 12

Good and Evil

Chapter 12

She smiled at me "Excellent." From behind her she took a large pitchfork, it lit on fire and she began "Oh a pitchfork of fire, how original." I said boredly. She glared but didn't come \up with anything in return, in an instant she attacked I didn't even bother to take out my scythe yet, I just easily just raised my hand and slapped her face away from me. she shot back and landed across from me, shock was across her face, I stood motionless like I haven't made a move. Her wings grew from her back, they looked burned and singed, I glared at her and walked in her direction "You fight with hate toward your brothers and sisters because of what we became, something so much stronger. You don't fight with honor, you fight without glory, pride, and that is why you will fail." I got over to her and slapped her again and she shot backward again, "You also fight without love in your heart. that is why you will die by my hand." She punched me and I stepped back, she thrust her pitchfork and stabbed the side of my arm as I ducked out of the way, she didn't see me reach around ant hit her again "You know it broke my heart when you left to be with Lucifer, you know he broke you."

"Shut up."

"You really think that he loves you Ariel, your just a plaything for him."

"I said shut up." She said lower

"When he is done with you he will make sure that you are nothing but a pile of bones, you know that is why he wants me, to replace you, I am stronger than you Ariel."

She thrust forward and attacked, I grabbed her and we flew up in the air, hovering over every one of them, Michael and Gabriel watched me, she screamed as we flipped o the air, I finally got her away from me, deep scratched were on my arms and neck, I smirked "Alright, no more child splay for us, lets get to the real play."

I took out my scythe and aimed it at her, she took her pitchfork and stabbed me in the shoulder, no scratch a full on hit, however this time it didn't hurt me, she pulled int out and my wound had a healing light and healed myself. She was afraid now. And I knew that. I slapped the pitchfork out of her hand and in one motion hit her in the arm, she let out a high pitched scream I would have cut off her head but I was controlling this right now, I reached out and touched her face and light came out of my hand she burned as the light hit her "The holy light of god shall help you, may god have mercy on you Ariel, my friend."

I took out my scythe and swung it around hitting her head "That is why you failed Lucifer why you failed God, you have nothing worth fighting for anymore."

I looked down at Lucifer he looked at me and smirked, he shrugged "Oh well I had no use for her anyway."

"Sick bastard." I said going back down to the earth and let my wings absorb back into my back, looked at Michael "When I take care of him get rid of the rest of them."

He nodded quietly, I smiled at him and said "I love you."

He looked at me "I love you back." He said

I looked at Lucifer and summoned the energy in my arms "Lucifer, for this, daddy wants me to give you a spanking."

He hit me and I went flying hitting the ground hard, I quickly got up "You cant stop me." Lucifer cried "I will make you change and you will turn the boy."

"I guess you didn't get the memo. I am my own person and I wont change because of a curse, God is on our side now Lucifer, your are nothing but a stick that a dog can fetch."

He hit me again, I this time grabbed my scythe and looked at him "That thing isn't going to help kill me."

"Who said I was going to kill you? I need a defense." I said spinning it like a propeller as he tried to him me again, I sliced the blade around and cut his stomach he clenched his wound "So the son bleeds." I stated

"Just as much as you."

"Good then It will make this much easier." I aimed my scythe raised however instead of cutting him I cut a hole next to him making a rift in the air, I threw my scythe away right as Lucifer stood up and stabbed my stomach, the pain was hard to take this time but I had a hold of the dear prince, I grabbed him by the collar he tried to punch me to get away from me but my power was too strong for him this time, when he cursed me I was a week angel of Death, now I was the Angel of Life, and he was one of my victims. Blood spurt out of my mouth and I spit in his eyes. I was able to get a hold of him and we fell in the hole together and the rift in the earth had closed "You wanted me now you got me Lucifer, and the boy…is still on my side."

Third

Michael watched her go, a tear had slipped from his cheeks, he had never cried like this before, the one that he had ever loved was gone to stop Lucifer, he held his dying brother and there was an army of angels behind him, HE took his sword and gave the order "ATTAK!"

The dogs of heaven attacked the demons with no master, and there was nothing left of them, Charlie, Tarron, Evan, and Jeep were at the roof with guns, they had seen the whole thing. He stood up as the last and final demon was killed except for Lilith, Raphael brought her forth to Michael "She has something that she wants to say."

Michael looked at her "What could she possibly want?"

She laughed "You think that the little stunt Cayta pulled will stop Lucifer? He will come back for you, and you will die."

"What is there left, she is gone, and my brother is dead? Please tell me?" He urged "You think that I could possibly be any worse that this?"

She laughed again and in one swipe Uriel had killed her.

"Kael, wait it isn't safe…"

The angels made an opening for the boy as he made it through the crowd. Michael looked down at him "You are well?"

"I am fine now, I saw what happened with Cayta. and Gabriel."

He looked at Gabriel; he bent down in front of him and put his hands on his wound, from his hand emerged a light that was warming, Michael watched in shock as Gabriel's wound healed and his heart began to beat once more. Gabriel coughed and sat forward trying to breath deeply, Michael touched his shoulder "Are you well brother?"

Gabriel could do nothing but nod. "Is it?"

"Yes…it's over."

"And Cayta?"

Michael was quiet "She saved us again."

He knew that Cayta was gone, he put his head in his hands, Michael sat down with him looking at the angels Rafael and Uriel were with them "Thank you my brothers, you have fought well." Michael replied Uriel reached for him "We are sorry but we must go."

Michael nodded "We will stay here and carry out our orders and stay until the boy turns seventeen then we will come back to heaven."

"Of course brother."

When the dogs of heaven were all gone, it was just Gabriel, Michael, The boy, Charlie, Jeep, Tarron, Even and Ara. Charlie cried, she never cried or showed that much emotion, but Cayta was her friend, the only one that ever really gave her respect when no one else did. Kael was sad but it was his job to protect his mother right now, he comforted her. Michael walked into the back bedroom where he and Cayta slept together, he sat down and put his head in his hands and his shoulders shook, from his eyes came tears, he sat alone and he cried.

Gabriel was outside on his own he was just walking, he didn't know what he was doing, he was looking at the ground, like there was some opening in the ground that would lead him and Michael to hell so that he can look for Cayta, he didn't find one, he looked at the heavens and cried like is brother was doing "If there is anyway father, anyway at all to save her and bring her back, I will take it, please help her."

God mourned his daughter, he created Cayta and he knew that she would do this but he still wanted her to live, he cried causing it to rain that night, he knew that Michael and Gabriel would see the rain, He wanted to help her, and he had heard his sons cry "IF there is anyway to save one of my angels from hell, I want to know right now!" He called of his angels, "Get me information."

Gabriel felt the rain as it started to pour they were tears not regular rain, the taste was salty, he walked back inside to everyone of them and sat down at the counter, with the rest of them, it had been quiet since that happened, it was so hard to believe that one persons death could really mess with someone so much, especially Michael. Michael had been used to being a loner, until she was born and it became everything to her, his day and his night he couldn't do anything without knowing that she was safe. Gabriel had helped him raise her, and as she grew they both knew that she was going to be strong, but they never knew just what she was capable of doing until she made a rift and threw Lucifer, there baby brother in the hole back to hell.

Gabriel made his way back to the bedroom that Michael and Cayta slept, he saw his brother alone in the dark, "You know I was remembering when I came home with her."

Gabriel looked at him, remembering that day just like he was, he remembered the baby and asked what it was? _He smiled as he looked at the baby, "She was made to be an angel of death."_

"_I thought all angels of Death served the laws of Satin."_

"_No, not this one, she is not even really the Angel of death, she is the angel of life"_

"I remember."

"She was everything to me, and now she is gone, I don't know what I am going to do without her."


	13. Chapter 13

Good And Evil

Chapter 13

The two days went by and before anyone knew it, the boys birthday was here, Kael was still a little sad but tried to enjoy his sixteenth birthday as much as possible, it was lucky for Charlie and jeep that they had the ingredients to make him a birthday cake. Although there was no icing the boy was able to find the joy in having at least some kind of tasty treat for his birthday, Michael and Gabriel had found something to give him for his birthday, they would have put her name on it, if she was there.

The warehouse burst into the Happy Birthday song and everyone cheered "Alright son, make a wish and blow out the candles." Jeep said

Kael took only a couple of moments to know what he was going to wish for and he blew out the candles. Michael and Gabriel looked at the boy, Gabriel knew what he wished for and gave him a sad look. The boy had no idea that what he was wishing for would never come true.

Michael looked at his brother and as if he read his mind he frowned, Michael walked into the back and brought out what they found for him this morning and handed it to the boy, He unwrapped it and looked at the knife that lay in the boys hand, the knife was of gold with the birthstone in the hilt, and the words in the Angel Language "May this knife protect the Messiah, the son of God." "That is a knife that was made in the heavens. it lets us know if there is danger, you are protected by the heavens."

Kael looked at both of them and nodded "Thank you."

Charlie smiled "I didn't know that you would find anything like this in the middle of nowhere."

"You would be surprised what we can do." Gabriel said.

Jeep looked at both of them, "So what are you two going to do when this thing is over?"

"Go back to heaven and continue watching over the world."

"Make sure that Lucifer doesn't escape again." Gabriel continued.

Jeep and Charlie looked at each other "But both of you said that we would never be safe, where are we supposed to go?" Charlie asked

"Anywhere you go is a dangerous spot Charlie, but if you have faith, like I know that you all have, and then everything will be fine, we will be with you." Michael said.

Jeep looked at Kael "Son, why don't you cut your birthday cake this year."

Kael took the knife and looked at it for a moment, then reached down as the knife touched the cake…

God in heaven heard the wish that the boy made and some sort of hope helped him, "Raphael Uriel, arm yourself with a weapon, we are taking a trip."

"We Father?"

"Yes. I am going to have to leave the heavens for this one."

They looked at each other with surprise; they both had no idea what was going to happen.

A sudden burst of wind hit the side of the warehouse causing Michael and Gabriel both to turn their heads "Everyone stay here."

Gabriel and Michael took off out the door to see the sand picking up, something wasn't right, something was telling them to go forward, They were both getting lost in the sand blizzard, Michael knew that something wasn't right so he kept tredging on, however what he saw was not what he was expecting….He stopped in his own tracks "Michael!"

"Over Here Gabriel." He called

Gabriel fallowed his voice and saw his brother staring ahead "What's wrong?"

Michael didn't say anything, Gabriel turned his head and soon had the same expression. Their jaws almost dropped to the ground as they saw the image.

I walked through the sandstorm toward them, I smiled at the both of them, Michael stood out the most to me, his blue eyes were surprised and fear at the same time, I stood in front of them at a certain distance. "Hi."

Michael at that moment walked over to me and took my face in his hands kissing me deeply, I thought he would have been a little suspicious of me, I mean I did just come back from hell. I kissed Michael back though making him feel better and relax. He kissed me deeper and I wrapped my arms around him, I broke away from him "Michael, I thought you would have been suspicious of me."

I looked at Gabriel who was at his distance; I was shocked to see him alive I wrapped my arms around him and kissed his cheek "Brother."

He touched my hair and wrapped his arms around me Michael came over and wrapped his arms around my back it was a group hug between the three of us, the three angels, I was back with them again. "I am home, I am okay."

We all broke off and they analyzed me, "What happened Cayta? How did you escape?"

"I don't know, all I remember is waking up and being in this dress, that is all I remember."

Michael checked my eyes and my face "The boys birthday is today."

"I know, and I have a gift for him." I replied."

Gabriel and Michael walked with me to the warehouse, away from the storm, everyone looked at me upon my arrival, Kael stood up and ran over to hug me, "Cayta, my wish it came true."

I smiled "I heard it…" I handed him a small box for his birthday present "Happy Birthday."

He opened the box and found a small Vial with water in it "This is no ordinary water, it is a vial with the tears of your guardian angel, when one tear is spilt I will come and see you, I will know where you are at all times."

I enjoyed the boys birthday, being back with my brother and my love. That night was the night that I will never forget, Michael lay next to me, holding me in his arms, "I thought I lost you."

I rolled over and looked at him "You will never loose me Michael."

He rolled over on top of me and kissed me, and he didn't stop that night, he made it known that he loved me more than anything else in the world, and that he would never let me go again.

"So you will go back up to the heavens again?"

"We have to do our ruling there, I am the general of the dogs of heaven." Michael said.

"What about you Cayta."

"I will stand at Michaels side, take my place as the angel of life, or death, whatever I am now."

"And you Gabriel?"

"He has a lot to make up for p there, slave labor I am sure."

He scorned me causing me to laugh, "I will join my brother and become the second in command like I always was."

"What about Lucifer?"

"We wont be hearing from him for a long time, it will take him a while to at least get out of what I locked him in."

I hugged Charlie and Jeep one last time "Take care of your son."

"Always."

I hugged Kael "You are strong Michael Azreal Hanson, you are a true son of god, that is why I still have faith make sure you keep yours."

"Of course Cayta."

I looked at Charlie "Keep your head, he made it this far."

Charlie nodded and smiled "Thank you, as always you are a lifesaver, you say the angel of death, I say you're the angel of life."

We waved goodbye as our wings flapped once lifting us up into the air, together Gabriel, Michael and I flew like never before…home.

One year later…

"What has you upset my child." I walked over from my favorite spot on the balcony over to the small white crib made of clouds "You can't be hungry again, you just ate." I said picking my daughter up and kissing her cheek and hugging her tightly, I wrapped my wings around my shoulders to keep the baby warm"You want to see your father don't you?"

She cooed for a yes. I smiled and walked into the chamber "Oh mighty general of God's army, your daughter wishes your company."

Michael looked from the bookshelf over to his daughter and smiled "Does she now? Well bring her to me so that she may have my company."

He set the book down and made his way over and took her from my arms "And what kind of trouble does the little one want to start?"

He kissed his daughter on the cheek it caused me to smile even wider, Michael reached over and kissed me on the lips "What a beautiful daughter we have produced, just as beautiful as her mother." I smiled "And I think she looks so much like her father." I said smiling.

The father of the heavens was proud to know that the Angel of life and his Archangels had a child, Delilah was her name, She was a special angel, she was a special child her wings were whiter than her fathers, her hair was the same as mine, but her eyes were blue like her fathers. Michael danced with her around in a circle and kissed her little cheeks. The sound of knocking caused him to stop, I opened the door and saw his face, his deep voice echoed through the room "Is she awake."

"Yes brother she just woke up from her nap."

Gabriel walked in and looked "There is my niece Delilah, how lovely you look my dear."

Gabriel touched her cheek and took her hand in his large one "She is a beautiful as her mother and as strong as her father, what an angel she is going to be someday."

Soon after we got back to the heavens The father was glad to know that I was alright, I from then became the angel of life, soon after Michael and I were married, he promised that he would never let go of me again, and since then he hasn't. Gabriel took his spot next to his brother again as promised and the Father was glad to have him back as well, soon after Michael and I were married I became pregnant and had Delilah, Michael was the first one to feel her breath hold her for the first time.

Seeing my family like this I never wanted it to end, and I was glad to know that it was never going to.

THE END


End file.
